


Changing Roles

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Dolor, M/M, Romance, desamor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: ▶En Proceso◀ | Sterek |Situaciones que cambian tu vida y tus sentimientos.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_ _

 

_Te quiero pero no puedo sentirte_

_Te extraño pero no te encuentro a mi lado_

_Te amo pero no me amas_

Palabras que susurraba mi corazón cada que te veía caminar de la mano de aquella mujer, como le sonreías y llevabas de vez en cuanto tu cigarro a la boca, sigo siendo el nerd que solía ser cuando éramos pequeños, sigo siendo aquel tonto enamorado de quien no debía.

...

Tú has cambiado, has crecido y me has abandonado, por segunda vez me has abandonado dejándome sentado en la banca del parque mientras te fuiste con la misma mujer que desde hace años cautivo tu corazón, que tengo que hacer para que siquiera me mires como a ella?

...

Un año ha pasado desde tu rompimiento con Jennifer, creí que de alguna manera podría entrar a tu corazón pero no es así, solo me has utilizado, de nuevo me has utilizado rompiéndome en mil pedazos, me hiciste tuyo de todas las maneras que pueden existir y ahora no me encuentro.

...

A partir de este día Stuart cambia, no lo utilizaras mas, no sufrirá mas por el amor no correspondido que siempre ha tenido, de ahora en adelante mi nombre será Stiles.

...

-Donde está Stuart?- cuestiona Derek con preocupación en su rostro, el chico se había marchado del pueblo, se había ido de su vida como un dulce algodón que se desase en tu boca.

-No lo sé, solo se ha ido- respondió simple Scott con cierto toque de molestia en su tono.

Era algo que no comprendía, porque se había marchado cuando estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que el chico deseaba, era como una mala jugada del destino, justo cuando terminaba de hacerle el amor en esa cama tan tibia de su recamara se había puesto de pie y vestido para marcharse sin dar explicación alguna, un error de su parte y lo sabe bien pues sabe que por eso el chico se había marchado, pero ahora donde lo encontraría, que haría más sin Stuart dándole ese toque de alegría a su día.


	2. Trailer #2 y NOTA

Bueno pues doy inicio oficialmente a esta historia, espero estar publicando seguido ya que una de mis historias termina dentro de poco por lo que estaré mas al pendiente de las demás.

El motivo de esto es solo para hacerles la aclaración de que involucrare los personajes de The Internship para darle mayor entendimiento a la vida de nuestro bien amado Stiles, por lo que sera basada tanto en Teen Wolf como en la película.

**Los personajes principales son:**

-Stiles y Stuart Stilinski _(Solo cambie el nombre mas no el apellido)_

-Derek Hale

-Scott McCall

-Neha Patel

-Jonh Stilinski

-Melissa McCall

-Nick Stilinski _(Quien sera el hermano menor de Jonh y tío de Stuart)_

-Billy McMahon _(Amigo y compañero maestro de clases de Nick)_

**Los amigos de Stiles y Derek:**

-Lydia

-Isaac

-Jackson

-Allison

-Liam

**Los amigos de Stiles/Stuart:**

-Yo-yo Santos

-Graham Hawtrey

-Andrew _(Audífonos)_

Estos serian los personajes a no ser que con el transcurso de la historia decida involucrar a mas personajes, pero eso se ira viendo en el camino.

El capitulo oficial lo estaría subiendo en unas horas en lo que termino de corregir algunas cosas ya que lo borre y volví a escribir cientos de veces por lo que tarde en publicarlo :(

Aclaro que esta historia empezara desde el momento donde todo ocurrió, casi como Contra el tiempo para el que la haya leído :D de no ser así me refiero a la razón por la que nuestro Stuart cambio de ser.

Los momentos previos a eso se irán viendo como recuerdos y como vayan pasando las cosas con los personajes.

Sin mas espero y les guste la idea y no confundirlos con esta historia.

Saluditos a todos!!

 


	3. 1

 

**_.Años antes._ **

_Tenía apenas cinco años aquel castaño que remolineaba sus pies en el gran charco de agua, sus pequeños ojos se cerraban cuando traviesas gotas se colaban en ellos sin permiso, era feliz de esa manera, solo el mismo encerrado en la faceta de negación tras la muerte de su madre._

_Tenía pocos amigos y casi no charlaba con ninguno, su corazón aun dolía, pero su sonrisa seguía siendo radiante, siempre había permanecido alejado de cualquier compañero que tratara de acercarse acomodando sus lentes de una manera fría y retadora lo que causaba el temor de los demás._

_Pero no contaba con que aquel pequeño de ojos verdes se acercara curioso hacia él._

_-Qué haces sentado en medio del agua?- le pregunto el pequeño._

_Este se limito a solo mirarlo como lo hacía con los demás._

_-Con esa mirada piensas intimidarme? Mi tío Peter da más miedo cuando duerme que tu- le contesto acercándose un poco más._

_-Déjame solo- exclamo mirando sus pequeñas manos arrugarse por el tiempo que llevaba en aquel charco._

_-Te enfermaras si continúas ahí, mi madre me regaña cada que siquiera me mojo los pies..._

_-Yo no tengo mama, déjame solo!- levanto la voz estruendosa y este paro en seco a su acercamiento._

_-Lo lamento, no lo sabía- se disculpó, como iba a saberlo si era nuevo en el vecindario y trataba de hacer amigos?_

_El pequeño comenzó a lagrimear, su recuerdo había regresado._

_Para el ojiverde era verlo tan vulnerable, era un chico de apariencia simpática, a sus 6 años sabia diferenciar eso, pero el sin duda tenía algo que le daba cierto toque de ternura al verlo remolinear sus ojos con sus manitas._

_-Me llamo Derek- menciono sentándose a su lado en el charco de agua._

_Este lo miro sorprendido._

_-Tu madre te regañara!- con una lagrima escurriendo._

_-No importa- le sonrió y limpio aquella lagrima._

_-Me llamo Stuart- era la primer persona que hacia ese pequeño gesto por él, y desde ese día se habían vuelto inseparables._

...

**_.Actualidad._ **

**_-Stuart POV-_ **

Era de los mejores recuerdos que tenía y guardaba en mi memoria, gracias a el había aprendido a superar lo de la perdida de mi madre, Derek me había ayudado innumerables veces, pero siempre había deseado que no hubiera sucedido lo de ese día, aun lo recuerdo perfecto, el sabor de sus labios, el aroma de su piel, era embriagante, estaba enamorado de él, sin haberme dado cuenta comencé a amarlo de una manera que jamás creí posible.

Y todo había iniciado gracias a la ruptura de Derek con Jennifer, me sentía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, una confusión me inundo por dentro evitando que mi juicio me dejara actuar.

_Me había acercado a su casa luego de clases y había entrado a su habitación, el había tomado un par de cervezas, lo sabía por el aroma en su ropa y la fotografía de ella en el suelo._

_Me dolía verlo de esa manera y odiaba a esa mujer por causarle ese dolor. Así que al verlo me acerque donde permanecía recostado en la cama y miraba el techo fijamente._

_-Derek?- le pregunte al no verlo reaccionar a mi acercamiento._

_El solo me miro un minuto y siguió ignorándome._

_-Estas bien?- volví a preguntar._

_-Solo vete Stuart- me respondió y me sentí fatal con sus palabras, que no entendía que me importaba y no podía dejarlo solo en ese estado?_

_-No lo haré, mírate como estas- termine de acercarme y lo tome de la muñeca pero él se incorporó para sentarse a la orilla de la cama sosteniendo mi mano._

_-Stuart déjame solo- volvió a mencionar._

_-Que no lo haré!- levante la voz para que entendiera que no lo dejaría solo como él lo había hecho conmigo._

_-Déjame solo Stuart, no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero saber de nada!- exclamo notablemente molesto._

_Era de esperarse pues al enterarse de que su novia se había acostado con uno de sus amigos y además en la fiesta de invierno era lógico y comprensible su molestia._

_-Derek entiende que no te dejare solo, me preocupas._

_-No necesito tu ayuda- susurro._

_-Solo...déjate ayudar- mire sus ojos cristalinos y profundos, ocultando y revelando a la vez cada sentimiento de su interior, como dos diamantes hermosos esperando ser descubiertos._

_No esperaba lo que iba pasar a continuación, solo permanecí inmóvil mientras mis labios se dejaban llevar por la sensación de felicidad que comenzaba a sentir, como mis poros se erizaban a su tacto con sus manos rasposas sobre mis pálidos brazos, como sus labios buscaban desesperados los míos y yo sin oponerme a sentirlos, contrario a eso me empuje hacia el para intensificar ese delicioso sabor de ellos._

_Me había tomado por completo de ambos brazos y me había colocado sobre aquella cama distendida y que aun guardaba el aroma de Jennifer, me dolía que ese olor seguía entre las sabanas pero no podía evitar sentir tanta felicidad de sentirlo junto a mí._

_No me importaba si lo hacía por el alcohol que llevaba seguramente en su interior, ni tampoco si lo hacía por despecho a su rompimiento, pensaría que fue más un deseo contenido que espero lo que tenía que esperar._

_Me desabotono con urgencia el botón del pantalón de mezclilla y bajo la bragueta de este, me miro un momento y después los bajo bruscamente, no era lo que esperaba, pero también lo deseaba, lo deseaba desde hacía mucho y no dejaría que mis dudas o remordimientos me impidieran estar con él, con Derek._

_Comenzó a morder mis piernas con suavidad y después besar la misma zona, eso provoco que varios gemidos salieran sonoramente de mi boca._

_No podía evitarlo, el sentir su barba reciente rozar mi entrepierna me excitaba demasiado._

_Me aventure a acariciar su espalda y el solo tomo mis manos y las coloco a ambos costados de mi cabeza._

_-No lo hagas- menciono bruscamente sin mirarme._

_-Porque?- le pregunte._

_-No quiero que lo hagas- no menciono nada más y siguió besándome, por momentos sentía la delicadeza al tocarme, como si no quisiera hacerme daño, pero otras veces sentía que solo quería desasearse de aquel sentimiento de traición, pues después me marcaba sus dedos en mi piel y rasgaba mi espalda mientras cabalgaba sobre él._

_Tenía tantas sensaciones mezcladas que no sabía que decir o hacer, solo lo que él me ordenaba y yo obedecía._

_Muchos saben que por la persona que amas haces cualquier cosa, pero yo había caído demasiado bajo al entregarle todo esa noche, el entregarle lo único preciado además de mi corazón, mi piel, mi cuerpo al sentir el orgasmo llenarme en mi interior y su respiración agitada sobre mi oído._

_Esa noche solo contemple su espalda al levantarse de la cama y vestirse para después marcharse sin decirme nada._

_Sentí que mi mundo se había desmoronado en un simple segundo en que escuche la puerta cerrarse._

_Eres estúpido Stuart, acaso creíste que te amaba?_

_Llore, deje que mis lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas manchando las sabanas que aún estaban cálidas por su ausencia._

_Preferí marcharme, preferí huir de ese lugar antes de ser rechazado de la peor manera, antes de que me terminaran por romper el corazón._

...

Todos guardamos un pasado, un secreto o algún recuerdo que no queremos que nadie sepa, ese era mi caso.

Había permanecido 3 años lejos del lugar que me había visto crecer, luego de esa noche me había marchado sin despedirme de nadie salvo Scott.

_-No tienes por qué irte Stuart- sus ojos sufrían por mi partida, era como mi hermano._

_-Lo siento Scott, pero no puedo permanecer aquí, no quiero....encontrármelo- contuve la lagrima que luchaba por salir._

_-Mejor habla con el antes de irte, a lo mejor solo malentendiste la situación._

_-No Scott, está claro, solo me uso por despecho por lo de Jennifer, no quiero volver a verlo._

_Cuando dejo de insistir solo lo abrace fuertemente y me dirigí a mi jeep, aquel fiel amigo que poseía desde hacía ya varios años, el único que sería mi compañero a partir de ese momento._

_Le había explicado a papa que quería pasar tiempo con el tío Nick, tenía años que no lo veía y la mejor opción era vivir en California, alejado de todos, de él._

_Luego de eso solo me marche sin decirle nada a nadie._

_Llore todo el camino, me deshice de lo único que me causaba dolor para formar mi nuevo futuro, un futuro que sin saber me traería demasiadas sorpresas y recuerdos que tal vez no me agraden demasiado._

**_.Meses antes._ **

_-Eres muy extraño, el mezclar queso con palomitas, nadie hace eso- menciono el moreno sosteniendo el bol de palomitas._

_-Es porque no tienes un buen gusto para comer, solo te alimentas de puras barras- exclamo el castaño terminado de vaciar la pequeña cacerola de queso sobre la bolsa._

_-Es lo que pide el entrenador- tomando una para después comerla._

_-Oye no toques eso!- le dio un ligero golpe en la mano pero fallando en el cometido de que probara la palomita._

_-Es tu culpa por querer ver esa película, la hemos visto como 10 veces._

_-Titanic es una de las mejores películas de todos los tiempos, además si la has visto tantas veces no veo porque sigues aquí- menciono para después colocar el dvd en la grabadora de la televisión._

_-Porque estás aquí y me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo- encogiéndose de hombros._

_-De acuerdo, fingiré que es una buena respuesta, ahora toma asiento para ver la película- palmeo su lado derecho con la mano sobre aquella alfombra de su cuarto._

**_.Actualidad._ **

**_-Derek POV-_ **

Esos recuerdos seguían llegando a mi mente, porque había actuado como un idiota esa noche al irme sin decir nada? Y ahora se había marchado.

_Había buscado a Scott en su casa pero el solo me cerró la puerta un par de veces hasta que entre por la ventana de su cuarto._

_-Necesito hablar contigo- solo le mencione._

_-No hay nada de qué hablar, vete Derek- señalo la puerta._

_-Scott por favor, solo dime donde esta- suplique, necesitaba que me lo dijera, necesitaba explicarle lo que me había pasado esa noche y lo que ahora sentía después de enterarme de su partida._

_-Se ha marchado Derek, olvídalo, no regresara, tú lo alejaste- menciono indiferente._

_-Solo dime a donde se fue, me enamore de el- era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, había descubierto mis sentimientos por el días antes de encontrar a Jennifer en el baño con Jeff, el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, pero lo confirme ese mismo día cuando lo vi pasear con Malia frente a mis ojos y sonriéndole como no lo había hecho conmigo._

_Habíamos sido los mejores amigos incluso antes de conocer a Scott, habíamos pasado por tanto y jamás me había sonreído de esa manera, negaría si dijera que no dese jamás a ver animado a venir a mi prima al baile, pues ahora no se alejaba de su lado ni un solo momento._

_-Derek!- exclamo Jennifer cuando había abierto la puerta del baño al tiempo que se acomodaba su vestido._

_A decir verdad no sentí molestia alguna, al contrario sentí cierta satisfacción y una buena oportunidad de poder terminar lo que me hacía daño._

_Solo cerré la puerta y los deje que terminaran, pero ella salió detrás de mi gritando, atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes._

_-No piensas decir nada?!- no le respondí- Derek te estoy hablando!_

_Me gire rápidamente y la mire un segundo antes de girar mi mirada a donde Malia besaba a Stuart, él se notaba visiblemente sorprendido pero no parecía tener intenciones de apartarse._

_Mi cuerpo solo reacciono y me acerque a ellos._

_-Stuart- alce la voz para llamar su atención._

_Este se incorporó de inmediato._

_-Derek?- cuestiono._

_-Me voy, te quedas?- esperaba que me dijera que me acompañaría como siempre lo hacía pero no fue así._

_-Yo...lo siento es que.....Malia y yo...._

_-No hay problema, nos vemos después en el Instituto- no supe que mas responder, me sentía confundido con todo lo que había pasado y solo supe marcharme._

_Cuando llegue a mi casa saque toda mi frustración, saque cada sentimiento que desbordaba por toda mi piel._

_No me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía Stuart hasta que lo había escuchado hablar de mí con Scott, ahí fue cuando mi confusión inicio y todo termino en esto, en una furia lanzando todo a su paso tras ver a mi amigo besando a mi prima._

Me talle los ojos mientras seguía mi camino hacia mi casa luego de haber terminado mi entrenamiento de basquetbol.

Habían pasado cerca de 3 años después de todo lo ocurrido, el día en que no pude contener mis deseos.

Mis labios se curvaron al recordarlo remolinearse debajo de mi por las mordidas que le daba, no quería ser rudo ni tampoco insensible con él, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que tenía que hacerlo mío o de lo contrario lo perdería como siempre termino perdiendo lo que amo.

Jennifer era una prueba de ello, la había perdido incluso antes de que terminara engañándome.

Recordaba perfectamente su sabor y deseaba poder sentirlos de nuevo, sabía bien que había cometido el error de dejarlo solo en la cama esa noche, pero tenía que aclarar mis ideas y de lo que diría antes de verlo a la cara, tenía que pensar bien la forma en la que le explicaría lo sucedido.

Porque no podía solo decirle que no supe contenerme y que la sangre me hervía al recordar el beso que había tenido con mi prima y había perdido el control al besarlo y tomarlo.

Pero siempre arruino lo que toco y después de ese día se había marchado y no había sabido nada de él.

Aun con el paso de los años su recuerdo aún seguía en mi mente, no sabía si aun lo amaba de esa manera, pues tampoco tenía la certeza de que regresaría.

Pero en mi mente siempre estaría presente.

...

**_.Días después._ **

-Vamos ya es hora tío!- exclamo el castaño tomando su maleta de su cuarto.

-Me agradara conocer a tu familia!- exclamo emocionada Neha.

-Bueno papa puede llegar a ser algo interrogativo con el pasado de las personas, así que, mejor no le decimos el verdadero porque vamos a visitarlo.

-Pero porque, llevas muchos años fuera de casa y es una buena noticia la que le tenemos que dar- menciono desilusionada.

-Lo sé amor pero hay que esperar para darle la noticia de acuerdo- tomo el rostro de la chica y lo beso delicadamente.

-Listo, ya estoy preparado!- menciono Nick con dos maletas a los costados.

-Solo vamos unos días, no nos quedaremos mucho tío- hablo el castaño.

-Es mas por si las dudas, además Billy puede hacerse cargo del grupo en mi ausencia.

La plática de ese tema se dio por terminada cuando entraron al vehículo conducido por el rubio.

Era una sorpresa la que llevaba la joven pareja pues habían pasado tantos años desde que el castaño había pisado Beacon Hills que el temor de su padre le preocupaba, le había rogado tanto tiempo por que regresara pero el al principio solo respondía que no podía volver, al menos no por ese momento pues el recuerdo del moreno seguía presente, después solo decía que ahora no deseaba regresar pues su relación con la morena acababa de iniciar y le veía un futuro que no quería terminar.

Estaba enamorado de la castaña, lo había ayudado a reponerse del daño que llevaba consigo y había logrado lo que nadie había podido hacer, sanar su corazón.

...

Cuando el auto aparco en la casa de su mejor amigo para darle la sorpresa decidió hacerlo de una manera silenciosa, le había pedido a su novia que esperara en el auto con su tío para después presentársela.

Toco un par de veces la puerta y después esta fue abierta por la enfermera.

-Stuart!- levanto la voz entusiasmada y en solo cuestión de segundos tuvo entre sus brazos a Scott, Allison, Isaac y sin faltar la pelirroja encima de él.

La alegría lo inundo por dentro y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

-Como has estado?- cuestiono su amigo.

El castaño se encogió de hombros cuando todos se separaron para escuchar su respuesta.

-Bueno, ya no me llamo más Stuart- confeso.

-Como?- dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Decidí cambiarlo meses después de que me marchara, lo cambie por el de mi abuelo, Stiles.

-Stiles? Qué extraño nombre- exclamo la pelirroja- Pero te sienta bien el cambio, ya no usas lentes.

-Ahora son de contacto- le sonrió.

-Stiles Stilinski, me da gusto que regresaras- menciono Isaac guardando su celular en el bolsillo.

El sonar del vehículo estacionarse detrás del auto de su tío los saco de la plática.

-No puede ser- menciono Scott casi como un susurro pero audible para el castaño.

-Que sucede, quien es?- le cuestiono sin obtener respuesta.

No necesito formular de nuevo su pregunta pues al abrirse la puerta visualizo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

...

**_-Derek POV-_ **

Había terminado mi rutina de ejercicios y había decidido pasar el rato en casa, pero cuando estaba por vestirme el sonar de mi teléfono me distrajo, lo tome y abrí la pantalla del mensaje, era de Isaac.

**Isaac: Stuart regreso, está en casa de Scott.**

Parpadeé un par de veces para ver si era verdad lo que leía, cuando lo confirme me vestí a toda prisa y salí en mi auto de inmediato a casa de Scott, tenía que verlo de nuevo, tenía que disculparme, tenía que ver que estuviera bien.

...

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente solo estaba el castaño entre sus ojos, lo miro de arriba abajo, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus ojos avellana tan cristalinos como siempre, sus labios entreabiertos, boqueando de la impresión de verlo, si lo recordaba que a su parecer él era perfecto ahora simplemente no tenia palabras para describirlo.

-Stuart?- cuestiono al estar lo suficientemente cerca para hablar.

-No, ya no soy Stuart, me llamo Stiles- respondió en tono seco.

-Yo...-estaba por hablar cuando Neha salió del auto al notar el cambio en el ambiente.

-Stiles va todo bien?- cuestiono cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

El castaño solo miro un momento más al moreno y después a la chica con una sonrisa indescriptible.

-Si va todo bien- paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica mientras esta por la cintura del castaño lo que provoco la sorpresa de todos.

-Ella es mi prometida Neha- les menciono a todos, más específicamente a Derek que no había podido apartar la mirada de la chica y del castaño.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente mientras besaba la mejilla de Stiles.

Nadie esperaba esa noticia, ni siquiera la chica que esperaba dar la noticia cuando su padre estuviera presente o como había comentado su novio, hasta después de que lo decidieran bien.

Pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que el moreno, que solo había sonreído amargamente al enterarse de la noticia.


	4. 2

_-Y cuando supiste lo que sentías?- me pregunto Scott mientras me pasaba una taza de chocolate caliente, en aquel entonces era diciembre y se aproximaba la navidad, era un par de años antes de lo de la fiesta._

_-No lo sé Scott, solo paso!- me exalte, como no hacerlo cuando estaba demasiado confundido._

_-Pues debes de ver que harás con esos sentimientos, Derek tiene novia y no quiero que sufras por algo que no pueda ser- sus palabras me dolían pero era verdad, Derek no podía enterarse de lo que sentía._

_-Lo tengo claro Scott- mencione con amargura y solo trato de sonreír y palmearme la espalda antes de cambiar de tema._

_-Y cómo va tu proyecto con Lydia?_

_-Bueno en realidad parece más proyecto de ella que mío, apenas y me deja opinar del prototipo._

_-Puede llegar a ser muy controladora- después de eso el tema prohibido de Derek y mis sentimientos no se volvieron a mencionar, al menos durante el resto del día._

...

**Derek POV.**

Permanecí estático ridículamente delante de ellos, no sabía que hacer sobre lo que acababa de decir, acaso solo lo decía para alejarme?

-Yo..- mi boca parecía querer hablar, pero que quería decir?

-Neha él es Derek mi mejor amigo de la infancia- sus palabras se clavaron en mi corazón.

-Hola! Mucho gusto Derek!- estrecho mi mano con euforia.

-Bienvenida- le respondí lo más amable que podía, cuando por dentro solo quería apartarla, pero ella no tenía la culpa de mi error.

-Gracias.

El solo me miraba esperando algo y tal vez esperaba alguna explicación del porque estaba en ese lugar pero simplemente no podía decir nada, me había quedado en shock por la noticia, todo el breve discurso que había ensayado en mi cabeza camino a la casa de Scott había sido borrado de mi casete y puesto en reversa para volver a aquel día donde me había marchado de la habitación.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- menciono Stuart, más bien Stiles.

-Pero acabamos de llegar- menciono aquella mujer.

-Es cierto Stiles, debes contarnos como te fue en California- exclamo Lydia.

-Lo siento pero se nos hace tarde, iremos a cenar con papa.

-De acuerdo- menciono cabizbajo Scott.

Cuando estaban por marcharse un hombre bajo del auto y se dirigió a nosotros.

-Hola!- grito desde lejos.

-Tío ya vamos para haya!- grito Stiles.

-No te preocupes yo puedo ir!- solo rodó los ojos ligeramente y en segundos estuvo con nosotros- Pero que grosero eres sobrino, porque no invitas a tus amigos a la cena, será carne asada.

-Nadie dijo nada de carne asada- sentencio Stiles.

-Pues yo sí, así que cenaremos carne asada.

-Pero papa no puedo comer eso!

-Vamos Stiles solo un día no le hará daño- yo la verdad no estaba interesado en lo que cenarían, solo quería que me invitaran para poder hablar con él a solas.

-De acuerdo- termino aceptando.

-Bien les gustaría venir a cenar a la casa del pequeño Stiles.

Lo último, todos asintieron mientras yo por dentro moría de felicidad.

...

_Después de dos semanas de dar por sentado mis sentimientos solo trate de ocultarlos lo más que podía pero era casi imposible cuando ella estaba cerca, lo abrazaba pasando su brazo expuesto por la blusa escotada y sin mangas alrededor del cuello de él y besaba levemente el lóbulo de su oreja mientras el platicaba con Isaac._

_Solo tomaba mi almuerzo en receso y me alejaba lo más que podía de él._

_-No te ocultaras por siempre- menciono Scott cuando me senté frente a él del otro lado del comedor._

_Solo fueron segundo los que tuve de tranquilidad cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del hombro._

_-Hey! Por qué has estado evitándome- era Derek._

_-Yo...no te evito- trate de sonar lo más normal posible._

_Tomo asiento a mi lado mientras Scott bebía de su soda despreocupadamente._

_-Claro que lo haces, la pregunta es porque?- me miro con esos ojos verdes que me encantaban, que me miraban con tanta atención como cuando éramos pequeños._

_-Tal vez porque le....- estaba por hablar Scott._

_-Porque últimamente no me siento muy bien!- lo interrumpí._

_-Qué te pasa? Te sientes bien? Necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar?- respondió casi al instante lo que causo mi sorpresa._

_-No solo, me he sentido muy cansado y distraído._

_Cayo un momento y después me respondió._

_-Stuart sabes que somos amigos, si necesitas algo puedes decírmelo._

_Sonreí un poco y asentí._

_-Lo sé._

_-Derek!- escuche a aquella mujer llamarlo y los celos llegaron a mí._

_-Deberías ir, tu novia te está llamando- me hice el digno mientras probaba mi comida que comenzaba a enfriarse._

_Scott parecía en una película, solo mirando de un lado a otro._

_-Estoy contigo, le he dicho que cuando estoy contigo no me moleste- no pude evitar sentir que mi corazón brincara de emoción, pero no quería pensar de más._

_-Vamos Derek se buen chico y atiende a tu chica- seguía sin mirarlo, pero sentía su mirada clavada en mi rostro._

_-Derek!!- volvió a gritar Jennifer desde la mesa._

_El seguía sin responderle._

_-Stuart seguro que estas bien?- que podía hacer, decirle que comenzaba a gustarme mi mejor amigo?, eso jamás._

_Entonces voltee a verlo._

_-Seguro- le sonreí ocultando mi propia tristeza._

_Acerco su mano a mi rostro y mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse como siempre lo hacían._

_Toco suavemente mis lentes y los empujo con delicadeza para acomodarlos en su lugar._

_-Sigues siendo el mismo pequeño en aquel charco, jamás ocultaras lo que te pasa, ya deberías saberlo- menciono antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse hacia la mesa donde permanecía Jennifer furiosa mirando hacia donde estábamos._

_Que habrá querido decir con eso ultimo?_

...

Cuando mi tío prendía el carbón después de una afectuosa bienvenida donde mi padre me había abrazado y llorado en mi hombro, todos habían llegado puntuales.

Estaba Scott con Kira charlando tal vez de algún tema gracioso por la sonrisa que tenían ambos en el rostro.

Isaac lanzando la pelota con Jackson del otro extremo del patio trasero de la casa.

Lydia y Allison se encontraban en el ordenador buscando alguna canción de Youtube.

Mi tío y mi padre permanecían al lado del asador discutiendo de quien sabía hacer el mejor trozo de carne mientras Melissa y Neha solo se reían de ellos sentadas a un costado del par.

Sin duda era una noche excelente y yo solo podía contemplarlos al pie de las escaleras.

De pronto el timbre sonó solo un par de veces y al ver que nadie reaccionaria opte por abrirla yo.

Camine hacia la entrada y al girar la perilla mi alma cayo de golpe al suelo.

...

**Derek POV**

Ahí estaba, parado de nuevo frente a mí, respirando el mismo aire que yo.

-Puedo pasar?- le pregunte.

-Claro- me respondió haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Cada paso que daba el sonar de la madera rechinaba tal como en las películas, porque en ese momento así me sentía, en una película y en una escena irreal donde el protagonista siempre tenía las miradas encima mientras esperaban que hiciera algo mal para reprochárselo.

Me adentre un poco más a la casa y entonces me detuve en seco al pie de la cocina.

-Necesito hablar contigo- mencione sin atreverme a mirarlo.

-Claro salgamos y hablaremos- se notaba su indiferencia.

-No, necesito hablar contigo a solas- me gire y lo encare.

-Derek los demás esperan que...

-Stuart- menciono.

-No me llamo más así- me respondió, había olvidado su nuevo nombre.

-Lo siento, lo olvide.

-No hay problema.

-Entonces?- me atreví a preguntar.

-De acuerdo- accedió pasando a la cocina conmigo detrás.

Pasaron cerca de 5 minutos mientras yo solo lo miraba y el a mí.

-Seguirás viéndome o hablaras? Porque si es así puedo darte una fotografía- siempre tan sarcástico pensé.

-Gracias, ya tengo muchas- respondí con franqueza.

-Derek de verdad...

-Lo siento- lo interrumpí antes de que tratara de huir.

-Como?

-Que lo siento, lamento el haberte lastimado.

Me miro seriamente y después se giró dándome la espalda.

-Yo...Derek no necesito tu disculpa, no necesito nada de esto- susurro.

-Yo si lo necesito! Stuart de verdad lo lamento!

-Me llamo Stiles! Mi nombre no es Stuart!- me había volteado a ver con mirada de molestia.

-Lo lamento, solo déjame que te explique- di un paso en su dirección pero él me respondió.

-No te me acerques!

-Por favor- suplique.

-Solo regrese por mi padre, no por ti ni por nadie, no me interesa lo que vengas a decirme ni lo arrepentido que puedas estar, lo pasado se quedó en el pasado junto con Stuart, el ya no existe y debes aceptarlo, vine a decirle a mi padre sobre mi compromiso con Neha y después nos iremos de nuevo a California.

De nuevo me había quedado sin palabras.

Entonces camine varios pasos más a su dirección sin importarme lo que me gritaba, en ese momento mi mente estaba en blanco y solo el recuerdo de aquella noche permanecía en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos.

-Derek basta!

Cuando menos me entere ya estaba a dos pasos de distancia.

-Stiles yo te....- entonces aquella música me interrumpió.

**_Here Whit Me – Robot Koch_ **

-Stiles! Vamos a bailar!- esta vez la que nos había interrumpido había sido Neha.

Sus pasos se habían detenido en la entrada de la cocina y él se había apartado de mí.

-Interrumpo algo?- pregunto.

-Nada, Derek solo quería saludar y después marcharse- menciono tomando la mano de la chica, yo solo los mire darse la vuelta con rumbo al patio trasero.

Ahora sentía lo que le había hecho tiempo atrás, sentía mi corazón desmoronarse por completo mientras los miraba bailar delicadamente y abrazados tan perfectamente juntos y uniendo sus labios, sentía como me había abandonado en aquella fría cocina.

Solo me di la vuelta y cerré la puerta tras de mí, todo había terminado sin siquiera iniciar.


	5. 3

_-Pensé que esta noche estarías con Jennifer- mencione al verlo parado frente a mi puerta con sus manos metidas en su chaqueta._

_-Cancelamos- mire como se encogía de hombros, la verdad tenía unas ganas tremendas preguntar por qué había cancelado su cita con Jennifer pero a la vez una parte de mi me decía que parara de pensar en ella y solo disfrutara de su compañía._

_-Te advierto que juego videojuegos y te daré una paliza si accedes._

_El solo me sonrió y pasó de mí hacia mi cuarto._

_-Eso lo veremos!- escuche su voz subiendo las escaleras._

...

**Stiles POV**

Habían pasado un par de días desde mi regreso al pueblo y desde que había visto a Derek, desde ese día no había podido sacarlo de mi mente, de alguna manera había logrado instalarse en mi mente y eso me molestada.

-Buenos días!- menciono mi padre.

-Buenos días papa- le respondí tomando asiento en la barra de la cocina y recargando mi frente en esta de forma dramática.

-Que sucede?- me pregunto dejando su taza en la barra.

-Nada- susurre.

-No me engañas, algo te pasa, porque no me cuentas- insistió.

-De verdad papa todo está bien- me levante para convencerlo.

-Muy bien, entonces que te parece si me acompañas a la comisaria a saludar al personal, todos están emocionados de que hayas regresado.

-Claro me baño y nos vamos- mencioné- Por cierto donde esta Neha?, no está en su cuarto.

-Salió temprano, dijo que quería conocer un poco el pueblo.

-Pude haberla llevado, la llamare..- estaba por tomar mi celular que había dejado la noche anterior en la mesa de centro de la sala.

-Déjala Stiles, necesita su espacio- lo dude un momento y sin más me dirige al baño, mi padre tenía razón y podría necesitar su espacio.

...

**Derek POV**

Me había sembrado en la mente la idea de que Stiles jamás había regresado al pueblo y que nada de lo que había sucedido días atrás había sido real, de esa manera dolía menos.

-Debiste decirle todo- escuche la voz de Isaac a mi costado, había olvidado que me acompañaba a la comisaria a entregar la papelería de casa, había retomado la costumbre que tenían mis padres en su tiempo libre y al menos de esa manera evitaría pensar en él.

-Solo olvídalo Isaac, se acabó- mencione cerrando la puerta del camaro.

Empuje las puertas de la comisaria y Isaac me seguía detrás balbuceando palabras que no tenía la más mínima intención de comprender.

-Derek Hale hazme caso!- exclamo antes de chocar con una persona en el pasillo de la comisaria.

-Cuidado!- exclamo un hombre gordo con placa en el uniforme, seguramente un oficial que salía de su turno.

Me acerque a la recepción y me recibió la misma chica que me había dado la información anteriormente.

-Hola Derek- me sonrió- Ya lo tienes todo?

-Claro aquí esta- le extendí la carpeta azul que llevaba en mis manos

Ella pareció verificar la papelería y pasaba delicadamente cada hoja lamiendo sus dedos de una manera que solo me molesto.

-Bien esta todo correcto, puedes pasar por tu permiso pasado mañana, y si gustas me puedes dejar tu número de teléfono para avisarte cuando este- me guiño un ojo.

-No gracias pasare pasado mañana- no mencione nada más y al darme la vuelta choque con un cuerpo que caía al suelo bruscamente.

-Oye!- esa voz me parecía familiar.

Era Stiles.

Lo mire unos minutos antes de que su voz me sacara del trance.

-Me ayudaras?!- exclamo molesto.

Entonces le cedi una mano la cual tomo sin preocupación, su piel seguía siendo tan delicada y suave, me volvía loco.

-Gracias- respondió una vez de pie.

-Si yo...lo siento no te vi- no podía hacer más que rascarme la nuca.

-Destino!!- escuche a Isaac gritar detrás de mí.

Todos volteamos a verlo con expresión confusa.

-Hola Derek- menciono el sheriff.

-Hola Sheriff.

-Como va ese permiso?- me pregunto.

-Bien, ya entregue la papelería y pasare pasado mañana a recogerlo.

-Muy bien pues entonces nos vemos pronto por aquí- me sonrió y palmeo mi espalda para después marcharse a su oficina.

El silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros.

-Permiso?- me pregunto.

-De caza.

-Aun vas de caza?

-Lo retomare, necesito matar el tiempo de alguna manera.

-Qué bueno- desvió su mirada un momento a la recepcionista- Parece que alguien está feliz de que saques tu permiso- me sonrió por primera vez y eso no pude dejarlo pasar por alto.

-Como?

-Shannon, parece que le gusta que vayas legal en el pueblo y así darse su taco de ojo.

-Bueno no puedo evitar ser como soy- comente en forma de burla.

-Siempre tan vanidoso Hale, pero no te creas tan irresistible- paso de mi pero no terminaría la conversación hay.

-Lo era para alguien hace tiempo- mencione y el paro sus pasos.

Estaba por contestarme cuando Parrish llego con una enorme caja en brazos.

-Stiles! Como estas?!- con dificultad dejo la caja en las sillas de espera para después acercarse a nosotros.

-Parrish? Vaya mírate cómo has cambiado- menciono con sorpresa.

-Y tu igual, ya no usas lentes y tu nombre cambio- le dio un corto abrazo a modo de saludo y después se apartó.

-Si bueno, quería comenzar de cero- menciono y sentí la indirecta en mi nuca.

-Ah lo siento Derek, es que tenía tanto tiempo de ver al pequeño Stilinski- estrecho mi mano y yo le respondí de la misma manera.

-Yo también estoy aquí!- exclamo Isaac desde la entrada masticando un chicle que no sabía de donde había sacado.

-Lo siento, hola Isaac!!

-Hola Jordan!

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir- mencione tratando de alejarme.

-Ah Derek quería saber si me podías hacer un favor- escuche a Jordan decirme.

-Claro dime de que se trata.

Entonces lo vi que se acercó de nuevo a aquella caja y la tomo con dificultad para después traerla a mí.

-Quería ver si podías llevar esta caja a la comisaria del pueblo próximo a Beacon Hills, es que hay demasiado trabajo y como tu casa queda a un par de horas del lugar quería saber si no te molestaría.

-Claro no hay problema, Isaac puede acompañarme- lo mire pero él ya se había marchado- A donde se fue?- cuestione mirado a todos lados.

-Parece que se marchó- menciono Stiles.

-Porque no lo acompañas tu Stiles?- escuche la pregunta y me quede perplejo.

-Ah...yo... es que Neha...

-Solo será unas cuantas horas- suplico Parrish.

-Pero papa necesita...

-Por mí no hay problema Stiles, necesitas salir de casa un momento, además Derek no era tu mejor amigo? Quien mejor para rememorar viejos tiempos no crees?- escuche al sheriff responder acercándose de nuevo a nosotros, amaba a ese señor.

Lo pensó un momento y después accedió.

-De acuerdo.

...

_-Creo que tu familia es la única a la que le gusta cazar en el bosque- mencione mientras tenia cuidado de no caer con alguna roca._

_Era el cumpleaños de Derek, era 11 de Septiembre y se podía percibir el aroma del invierno próximo en el aire._

_-Tal vez te hace falta conocer más gente._

_-No soy tan social como tú- era sincero, en el Instituto el que solía ser más popular ese sin duda era Derek._

_Me dedico una sonrisa y después me empujo contra un árbol._

_-Oye!- exclame tratando de defenderme pero de inmediato atrapo mis manos._

_-Eres social, solo que no te das la oportunidad de conocerte mejor- menciono a unos centímetros de mi rostro y sentí que mis nervios me traicionarían._

_-Solo me conoces tú, no necesito a nadie más- pero que estaba haciendo?_

_Por un momento pude sentir su aliento a escasos centímetros de mí, pude sentir su tacto en mis manos._

_-Stuart.....-hizo una pequeña pausa- No veo mi regalo de cumpleaños!- exclamo después despeinarme ligeramente y correr más hacia el bosque._

_Cuando paramos de correr su padre y madre estaban sentados sobre una roca en medio de entre tantos árboles._

_-Felicidades hijo!- escuche que su madre lo felicitaba y se acercaba para felicitarlo._

_Su padre había sacado una pequeña caja negra con un moño azul en la tapa._

_-Feliz cumpleaños hijo- menciono antes de abrazarlo de igual manera._

_-Gracias mama, papa._

_El tomo la caja y con desesperación abrió la caja, nunca había tenido como virtud la paciencia._

_En cuanto la abrió sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo que tomaba entre sus dedos, pues revoloteaba un par de llaves._

_-Es....- no alcanzo a terminar pues su madre lo interrumpía._

_-Es tu camaro hijo, tu padre lo compro hace un par de semanas para este día!_

_Yo permanecía a la expectativa, no era de esperarse pues eran una familia con dinero, todos sabían eso, pero aun así Derek jamás había mostrado otra actitud con nadie._

_-Muchas gracias papa!- lo volvió a abrazar._

_Yo estaba sumamente feliz por su regalo, por él, por su cumpleaños, por permitirme estar a su lado durante tanto tiempo._

_-Ahora puedes llevar a pasear a tu linda novia a algún restaurant y así poder darme la noticia de tu compromiso- escuche cada palabra y conforme seguía hablando mi sonrisa moría en mis labios._

_El no respondió como era de esperarse, pero ambos sabíamos que así debía de ser y así era como sucedería._

_-Bueno Stuart, el día de hoy nos mostraras tus aptitudes para la casa- menciono la madre de Derek para mi suerte, ya que si seguía de esa manera terminaría en un mar de llanto._

_-Claro señora Hale, mi padre me ha enseñado algo así que la sorprenderé- le respondí empezando a caminar lejos de Derek, necesitaba alejarme un poco de su lado._

...

**Stiles POV**

Íbamos en el auto de Derek y después de haber salido hace 30 minutos de la comisaria no habíamos entablado ninguna conversación, era extraño ya que años atrás nunca parábamos de hablar.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto sacándome del trance del ventanal.

-Ah sí claro bien- le respondí de inmediato.

-Seguro? Te noto algo distraído.

-Todo bien Derek.

Pasaron solo minutos para que el volviera a ser el primero en hablar.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?

-De todos modos lo harás- le respondí.

-De verdad te casaras con Neha?

Lo mire un momento sorprendido por su pregunta, porque aquella duda?

-Porque..?

-Solo contesta.

-Sí, si me casare con ella, porque la pregunta?- volví a mirarlo.

-La amas?

Acaso era un interrogatorio?

-A que va todo esto?!- me ofusque.

-Solo quiero saber- se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy obligado a responder- me cruce de brazos y mire al frente para dar por cerrada las preguntas.

-Si la amas deberías responder de inmediato- sonrió y eso me molesto.

-Pero que bicho te pico?!

-Solo responde mi pregunta, es simple, la amas?

-Claro que la amo, de no ser así no estaría comprometido con ella!

Comenzaba a molestarme.

-Y.....me amabas?- esa pregunta provoco un disparo en mi corazón.

-Que?!

-Que si me amabas?, es decir, cuando éramos más jóvenes y aun no te marchabas a California, me amabas?

-De donde sacas eso?- trate de no ponerme más nervioso, pero no podía.

-Porque yo si te amaba- respire hondo y una lagrima escurrió de mi mejilla para después borrarla con mi mano disimuladamente.

-Regresemos, no es un interrogatorio ni un confesionario.

-Estamos a un par de horas de llegar, suficientes minutos para reparar todo el daño- al parecer él no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema.


End file.
